A sharpener is newly designed specially for sharpening the core of a pencil. The conventional pencil sharpener of manual-operated type usually has only one blade equiped on the device. Hence the blade is easily dulled and its durability is therefore limited. However the present invention has many blades or right-angle edges equiped on the device for sharpening purpose. So it can last a much longer time than the conventional one can do.